


Begin - haikyuu.

by grannylikestoshare



Category: Animal Crackers (2017), Haikyuu!!, アニメガタリズ | Animegataris (Anime)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Comedy, Gentle Kissing, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Horror, Kissing, Manga & Anime, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grannylikestoshare/pseuds/grannylikestoshare
Summary: - Previously known as, "College, That's Life".- As you are no longer a high school, you start on your journey to because a geologist. But within you moving into a 8 person rent house, you are met with unavoidable chaos.- Fresh college start, blooming romance, and to much crack to process.Little Note: hello hello! this is the author of this book with a little note. i had originally written this on a different site, but due to some unfortunate events i moved here instead hoping to start fresh and bold. (for more info about me, check out my profile!)
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Character(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Other(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Collections: Haikyuu





	1. disclaimers

**Author's Note:**

> These notes will probably be used for TWs and such.

Disclaimers:

Although this was supposed to be a no romance story, it is now one :D!

Originally, this was posted somewhere else. Due to some complications I moved to ao3!! I will just be copy and pasting the story chapters onto here (with some editing and some modifications.) 

This is a Haikyuu inspired book that has no real connection to the actual canon characters of the series nor to the author and creator. This book is clearly a work of fiction that stays fictional as well.

Do not share my works anywhere else. No cites, no apps, nothing. 

-

There are things called Special Chapters. These are simply smut shots based on one or more Haikyuu characters. 

Before, this was gonna have involvement of social media. Although I still plan on that, instead of Instagram I will reference using Twitter instead. (The names: Zapnagram and Tweeter.)


	2. SECTION ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Previously known as, "College, That's Life".  
> \- As you are no longer a high school, you start on your journey to because a geologist. But within you moving into a 8 person rent house, you are met with unavoidable chaos.  
> \- Fresh college start, blooming romance, and to much crack to process.  
> Little Note: hello hello! this is the author of this book with a little note. i had originally written this on a different site, but due to some unfortunate events i moved here instead hoping to start fresh and bold. (for more info about me, check out my profile!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Section One: getting accustomed  
> -

Your officially a college student.

Your hellish days in Karasuno were over and now it was time to start a new chapter in your life. You pull up to the house complex that you woule staying in, along with a few other people.

It excited you.

The thought of staying with other people and becoming independent was really a boost to your confidence. It really did make you feel like a grown adult, which technically you were an adult just a newborn one.

You pull out your suitcases from the trunk along with a backpack that you had in your back seat. The house was quite big, though you were only paying part of the rent.

It's cream walls and brown roof gave it a homey vibe and extremely inviting considering the fact that a nice garden was out in the front lawn. You strolled up to the front door unlocking it with the keys you had been giving a week earlier in the mail.

Pulling your bags in, you are met with the sight of a shirtless man in only black sweats barely hanging on the nice crevices of his toned hips.

His sweet, succulent, toned, abs were staring you right in the face.

Your face exploded.

Literally.

"Sweet mother of baked potatoes! Put on a shirt will you!" You shrieked covering you nose to prevent the nosebleed threatening to spill. He flinched at your voice and turned equally as red "S-Sorry!" he yelled out rushing up the stairs falling in the process.

'W-who the fuck was that?' you question yourself finally calming down your raging heart. Your frail arms hoist your bags into the living room where the TV was playing Paw Patrols.

'Oh this day can't get any weirder..' You said to yourself with a sigh.

As of on cue a loud voice yelled out, "HEY, HEY, HEY! MY COOCHIE TASTE LIKE DR. PEPPER! WHO WANNA TASTE??" Followed but a hyena sounding cackle.

Slowly you turn your head around and spot to other males with suitcases and bags in their hands.

The laughter was replaced with an awkward silence.

The two boys looked awfully familiar.

One had a messy bed head hairstyle, while the other one had a slightly ruffled gray and black hair style.

Footsteps could be heard and soon the boy you had seen previously was at the end of the staircase staring at the two males and then back at you. "Yo! KAgeYaMa! How's it been?" The rooster head asks.

"Kuroo-san? Bokuto-san? I barely recognized the the two of you." Kageyama says with a bow. "Kageyama? Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno High School?" Your voice echoes.

"That's me?" The taller boy questions not knowing who you were.

"I also came from Karasuno. I'm L/N Y/N. I went to all your matches back in high school. You were really cool! What are the odds of us sharing a house huh?" You say politely bowing while scratching your cheek.

Kageyama's cheeks were flushed slightly pink.

It obviously caught him by surprise that you knew him, called him cool, and went to every Karasuno match they had. "T-Thanks. Pleasure is mine as well." he stuttered slightly.

"And how can I forget the two captains of such power schools! Kuroo Tetsurou-senpai and Bokuto Koutaro-senpai! It's a pleasure!" You welled up in excitement. Were you truly going to be spending your college days with some of the best volleyball players?

Kuroo smirked and Bokuto's eyes gleamed in excitement. "Wahhh you know us already! I can tell we are going to be good friends!" The owl haired boy yelled out in excitement.

You just giggled at him and pulled on your suitcases.

"Kageyama-san were you the first one here?" You ask him turning your head to look at the plain looking boy.

He nodded and pointed upstairs.

"There are upstair rooms and downstair rooms. Four bedrooms on each. Two bathrooms on each floor giving it a total of 4 bathrooms. A main kitchen area, and a living room area. There's also an attic, a basement, and an outdoor pool." he says as if it is nothing.

Your jaw dropped. Why does it sound like a mansion rather than a house. "I call an upstairs room!" Kuroo and Bokuto both say simultaneously before dashing up the stairs with their bags.

You sigh.

"I guess I'll take the last upstairs room. I'm assuming you already took one room Kageyama-san?" You look at him with your soft doe eyes making him flinch.

"Yeah. Make yourself comfortable." He says trying to smile.

You giggle at is antics.

"Thanks! You to." You say pulling your suitcases up the stairs. "Do you need help with that? I can help you." Kageyama says offering his help.

You smile brightly at him. "Well, if don't mind. Thanks!" You hand over one of your two suitcases to him and start walking up the stairs, but the tall boy stops you.

Instead he grabs both of your suitcases and hoists them up to an open bedroom. Upon entering, you notice the bare white and pale blue walls, a bed in the corner of the room right next to a window. There's a desk on the opposite of the bed, and there's a closet with sliding doors.

Putting your stuff down, you thank Kageyama for the help and he exits the room with a nod.

You had a week.

A week to prepare yourself for the first day of college.

A week to get comfortable with your new room mates.

Your assuming the the bottom four bare were going to be filled in with they rest of your new mates at a later day, which was alright. You firstly prioritised to make yourself comfortable with your room and decorate it to your liking.

After an hour or so, your new room had splashes of black, pinks, and purple. Each color complimented the walls nicely giving it a really soft aura.

This was your first step to officially becoming a student of high standards.

\- wild card - 

Bokuto and Kuroo ran up the stairs leaving the other two behind in the living room. "Alright. So which on do you want? I'm personally feeling the green. It makes my complexion look better." Bokuto says with a smile peering into the room with white and green walls.

"I think it suits you nicely Bokuto. If you want to get mistaken for living like a wild animal in the middle of the forest." Kuroo says with a snort.

"Huh?" turns to stare at the black haired male. "Whatever. I call dibs on that one." Bokuto says with a shrug entering the room and closes the door behind him.

Kuroo chuckles at his friend's behavior. He then proceeds to walk into the room right next to Bokuto's which happens to be a white and gray walled room. "Oh yeah. I got a good one." Kuroo cheers to himself.

After around an hour a shriek was heard.

Panicked he runs out the room to see Bokuto crying big tears blanket wrapped around him, Kageyama on the floor with foam coming out his mouth, and Y/N with her soul being sucked out of her body.

"What happened?" he asks completely avoiding the fact that 2/3 of the people in front of him were nearing death.

"R-R-ROACH! THERE'S A ROACH WITH A BODY OF A G-GRASSHOPPER!" Bokuto yelled out panicked hiding behind Kuroo and pushing him forward. Once inside Bokuto's room, on the was there was a grasshopper with the head of a roach just chilling.

"Woah. He wasn't kidding." Kuroo muttered to himself in amazement.

Taking off his shoe, Kuroo squished the bug and called out to everyone. "Your clear now!" Bokuto and Y/N both sprung back to life and hugged Kuroo thanking him. "Did you kill it?" Bokuto says hopefully looking at his friend. With sparkles surrounding him, Kuroo says, "Of course I did."

Kageyama got on his knees and curled up into a bowing position shivering from the sheer amount of trauma he just experienced.

Yep.

This was gonna be a wild college year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Forgot to mention this, but there will be mentions of some Discord friends in here. 
> 
> To my Discord friends reading: I lob you guys so much.
> 
> To the rest of the readers: enjoy this book :D!!

**Author's Note:**

> i sleep till 4 AM, wake up at 8 AM, eat, classes, they do it all over again.


End file.
